


Thinking About You

by youkobandit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkobandit/pseuds/youkobandit
Summary: Pliroy week Day 5: SoulmatesJJ discovers a rather large bruise on his side, knowing it could have only come from one other person, but there is no response back as to what happened.(an au where any mark your soulmate makes along the skin will show up on the other)





	

It was normal to see bruises form along his skin, his arms, his legs, his sides. Some looked worse the others but most one would guess we're just from a nasty fall and nothing really something to worry about it. It wasn’t he could stop either, not when most were made by the same person over and over, Yuri Plisetsky, especially while he was training.

As kids, they were taught that everyone has a soul mate out there somewhere, someone that they would be connected to for life and the one person they would hopefully be able to be together with and love with all their heart in the end, or that’s how some put it anyway. Some may be closer than others but there was still knowing that someone was out there for every single one of them. As they got older, they learned how they figured who was their true soul mate by writing or doodling on their skin. Some would receive messages right away, for others, it seemed to take a while for other various reasons but people seemed to always find that person no matter how near or far they were and no matter who they were. It really was hard to imagine that of all people thought, JJ was connected to Yuri in such a way. It really did seem fate was a funny thing for both of them that way.

Getting home after a long day of training, JJ set his skates up before traversing the how till he reached his room. Ah, home sweet home, a place he could sit down and relax after skating and maybe even chit chat with Yuri some, that was if he was done skating himself. It was hard to say with his schedule, never knowing when he would huff off to skate on his own or have a scheduled skate by Yakov. The boy sure loved the ice after all. That didn’t mean it stopped the dark haired male from trying to talk. 

Making quick work of ridding his shirt and making his way to the bathroom, Jean stopped and stared at the image in the floor length mirror. There were small splotches of healing bruises on his shoulder but what stood out the most was the rather large and fresh bruise forming along his left hip area. This one looked like it even spanned possibly down further if he were to check. He couldn't help but mutter to himself while moving to grab a pen nearby. “Jeez….Yuri really seemed to do a number this time. I hope he’s feeling okay.” 

'Are you okay, Chaton? That’s a pretty nasty bruise you got. Though,now it’s on me too.’ quickly scrolling the words across his forearm before looking back down at the rather large mark, wondering how bad of a fall it really was, trying and hoping it wasn’t something worse. There really wasn’t any bruising along his body besides that section which was a very good sign but he want to confirm it. 

Minutes passed by with no answer though, no other words appearing on his skin, no mocking tone that would usually show up shortly after his own words. What was going on? Was Yuri that caught up in skating at the moment that he didn’t notice? Or did he manage to say something the night before to piss the blond off that much? It was bothersome but he Canadian wasn’t going to let panic set in yet though,plus, it wouldn’t help either, not being so far apart at the moment.It’s not like he could just fly to Russia right then and there for not being answered right away.

JJ let out a sigh though, moving to finish undressing and shower quickly before plopping on his bed and flicking on his phone. Messages flashed across the screen from Seung-gil and others but none for the Russian Fairy himself. Was he really that busy that he has no time to even shoot him a message through text? It was easier at points then writing along the skin at points after all. But still, there was nothing at all. “Yuri…” he muttered to himself before shooting out a text message.

‘Hey now, did I do something wrong? Is that why you aren’t writing back? Or are you getting caught up in skating again?’ 9:20 PM

‘I know how you get but please take it easy... You must hurt like hell with that bruising on your hip’ 9:20 PM

‘Are you okay too?’ 9:21 PM

As time passed though with no answer still, the more anxious Jean was starting to become. Even when it was a fight, Yuri would have still said something, anything, telling him to stop texting or writing or whatever the case was, at least there was some sort of response but there was nothing for him to go off of. Hours started to turn into a couple of days though, truly putting him on edge.  
This really wasn’t like the little blond firecracker himself, by now he would have gotten something, by now he should have gotten anything but nothing. This must have been something more serious, something that would keep Yuri from any sort of contact he just didn’t know what, though he knew who he could possibly turn to in this time of need, Mila.

In a flash,his fingers flying over the keys to type those numbers, he soon put his ear to the phone, waiting for the feminine sounding voice on the other line.

“JJ? Why are you calling me? It’s usu-”

“Mila, please, listen. Yuri hasn’t contacted me at all in the past couple of days. I’ve texted him, I’ve written to him. Nothing, absolutely nothing and…. Just, is he okay? Where is he?”

There was silence on the other end before she finally spoke up once more.

“I know he hasn’t been at the rink in a couple days and I’m not sure what happened exactly either, Yakov won’t tell me anything. He said that he just needs to relax and recover for a few days before training again.”

What? Relax and recover? What happened? To make him rest for a few days even meant that it was something that could get worse if he were to try and skate anymore at the very moment. JJ bit his lip for just a moment before finally speaking up once more.

“Thank you, Mila. I’ll talk to you later.”

With a click, the call was ended, leaving Jean with his thoughts now. Leaving him wonder what possible action he should take next or even how to get in contact with Yuri once more now that he knew he was at least home. That’s when it hit him, shooting up from the bed before grabbing a suitcase and starting to pack it as full as he could.

Yuri was laying there on the bed, and ice pack pressed against his leg, staring out the window with a bored look written all over his face. This sucked… he had landed the jump a million times by now but he missed and fell hard, his hip and leg smacking the ice. Now look where he had ended up. It hurt to skate let alone walk after that, forcing him to leave and rest for now till it felt like he could walk well once more, albeit kicking and screaming the whole way that he couldn't afford to take a day off.

It was frustrating him so much as he let out a sigh of his own before catching a glance at those dark words that formed on his arm. A small clicking noise left the blond then as he looked away. Of course, there was Jean now, asking if he was okay. He must have seen the bruise finally.

Every time, every single time he would fall and bruise himself, JJ would ask if he was okay, even at the smallest of marks that would form. It didn't matter what times it was, it didn't matter where he was, the words ‘are you okay?’ would show up. Part of him actually appreciated like know one knew, it did feel nice to have someone worry over him in the smallest ways but it could get annoying too, like it was someone constantly watching over him after little fumble he'd take. 

A buzzing sound caught his attention though, turning his head to see his phone going off multiple times before rolling his eyes and picking it up,seeing the messages from JJ flash across the screen. Yuri gripped the phone tightly though before finally taking a deep breath. “Just shut up already!!” Screaming at the screen before tossing it to the other end of the bed.

This routine kept up through, messages on both ends, asking if he was okay and even if he was mad. It really was starting to drive him insane and didn’t want to deal with it, he wanted it all to stop. Picking up his phone he stared at the screen for the longest time before finally shutting it off and throwing it on the windowsill before muttering to himself as he tried to curl into himself as much as possible without causing himself any pain. “God damn….Jean just…. Stay out of it for now. I don’t need you babying me now of all times…”

The blond seemed to jump as the door was slammed open, a very worn looking JJ, a mix of what looked like anger and concern written all over as he strolled over quickly to his side. “Jean what the he-”  
“Shut up right now, Yuri!”  
The blond stiffened at the shouting as he stared up at the taller male.

“Why the hell did you never write me back?! Why did you never text me back?! Why didn't you let me know you were actually okay?!”

JJ took a deep breath as he ran through the longer parts of his hair. Signs of frustration where more visible too as he paced near his bed before locking his eyes once more on the smaller male. “Why did you leave me hanging like that? I thought something worse had happened to you then just falling on the ice when you didn’t respond to anything at all. Why? Why didn’t you say anything, even if it was to tell me to fuck off like usually?”

Yuri turned his head away, not wanting to look at the other, not wanting to look him in the eye, not wanting to face what he had started. “It’s nothing to worry about so go back home or whatever. I’m fine, see? It was just a simple fall. Now go.”

The Canadian moved to sit on the edge of the bed before grabbing Yuri’s arms and pulling him close, trying to get him to look him in the eye,even if that didn’t seem like a possibility at the moment. “I flew out here to check on you, to see if you were still breathing, still alive…. You say that you’re fine, that it was just some fall and nothing to get worked up over but you gave me nothing to work with but this bruise. This bruise that could be from anything! Do you realize that if something were to happen to you and you just...something happened and I lost you, I would lose part of myself?”

JJ dropped his hands then and looked down towards his lap. “You’ve said before that this is stupid, that this whole soulmate thing and being stuck with me is stupid multiple time over and over but we are still connected,Yuri, through and through.” 

He looked back up once more though before reaching up and placing his hands on those pale cheeks gently while brushing away some of those blonde bangs that shielded the other bluish green colored eye. “ I….I love you, Yuri. I really don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I would feel so lost myself so I worry over stuff like this….”

Staring back into those darker colored eyes, tears began to to welp up Yuri’s. Why did JJ have to put it like that? Why did he have to make it so….stupidly heart felt? He hated this...he hated this so much but he couldn't’ deny it either, he knew if something were to happen to JJ it would feel like his heart would be ripped out of his own chest. “Idiot….fucking idiot…”

His eyelids slid closed as he placed his hands atop of Jean’s, pressing them closer to his skin. “Stop saying stuff like that…. I hate it when you try to make it all about you. I’m really fine… nothing serious happened to me.”

“Yur-”

“Shut the fuck up, Jean, I’m not done.”

Yuri took a deep breath to calm himself a little from the emotions that were starting to well inside him . “I didn’t want to admit to you that I….that I hurt myself worse. I didn’t want you making so big fuss that I need to take better care of myself and drop everything to come fly out here, like you are now… It’s even stupid that you did that now. You shouldn’t have to come baby me for something stupid like this…”

Yuri couldn’t help but stay silent for a few moments as he tried to think over what to say next.

“ I didn’t want you to seem me like this either.. Just having to sit here and do nothing because I can’t even really walk right now. I...I didn’t want to tell you because the meant having to face this stupid shit...that I can’t skate right now, that I’m losing time to work on my routine and I just… I didn’t want to think about that and talking to you would have only made it worse, even just to tell you that I was okay and everything….”

Watching the other seem to struggle with his words, the older of the two moved to wrap his arms around the blonde, being careful of his injury and pulling him close, his back against JJ’s chest. 

“Yuri….”

“Just…..shut it. And stop saying you’ll be lost without me. You’re JJ, you wouldn’t be lost. It’s not like I’m going anywhere either.I would be lost though if something happened to you too...”

At those last few muttered words, JJ cocked an eyebrow before smile crossed off his face as he leaned in, gently placing his lips on the closest cheek in a small smooch. At that, Yuri turned his head, trying to hide from the embarrassment of such a simple yet caring gesture.

“Alright Alright, for now I’ll stop saying it. Just please, next time tell me, don’t leave me hanging to come running off to Russia like this again.”

“No promises….”

Another kiss was placed against his temple this time before moving to tilt Yuri’s head up towards him, stealing a quick peck on the lips before gracing him with another smile. At that, the blond was starting to turn a lovely shade of pink as he moved just enough to wrap his arms around the the other, burying his face his face in that warm chest in the process.

“Stupid King….”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the read!  
> This is actually my first fic that I'm publishing surprisingly, so I hope everyone likes it!  
> I would also like to thank my beta reader too for kindly helping fix some issues with it!


End file.
